Cup of Dreams
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Dua pria yang sama-sama pernah menjabat sebagai kapten untuk tim masing-masing, kini duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe. Ditemani secangkir kopi di tengah dinginnya malam, mereka berbincang tentang mimpi-mimpi mereka./ For ES21 Awards April-May: Dream/ TakaHiru friendship/ 12th fict/


***_Dreams exist to be thought, to be kept, and __to be proven_***

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION**_

**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

_**Cup of Dreams **_**© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
**_**Idea**_** © Yovi**

**Cover © internet**

_**Warning : possibly OoC and **__**typo(s)**_**, **_**AU**_**, etc.**

_**For EyeShield 21 Award April-May: Dream**_

_**Let's Start!  
**_

* * *

**Di sebuah kafe, 8 **_**p.m**_**.**

Dua orang pria duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing. Terlihat asap mengepul dari dua cangkir kopi tersebut, seolah mencoba menghangatkan pembelinya dari udara musim dingin.

Secangkir kopi terangkat, dan Yōichi Hiruma menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Jadi … kamu masih mau mengambil jurusan kedokteran?" Suara yang sedikit serak khas Mantan Kapten Deimon ini memecahkan kesunyian.

Ichiro Takami, lawan bicaranya, tersenyum tipis. "Jangan aneh. Menjadi dokter spesialis bedah itu cita-citaku sejak SMP, Hiruma."

"Kenapa? Bukannya masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang sesuai untukmu? Pengacara, arsitek, motivator, guru, teknisi, _programmer_ … ."

"Memang apa salahnya dengan dokter? Buatku, _job_ itu sudah paling sesuai."

"Kenapa harus spesialis bedah? Spesialis bedah _'kan_ makan waktu lama. Dengar-dengar, kalau mau mengambil spesialisasi bedah saraf, kamu harus belajar lagi selama tujuh tahun."

"Kamu terlalu ingin tahu, Hiruma … ." Takami melepas kacamata _full-frame_ miliknya sebentar, membiarkan embun yang muncul akibat panas kopi yang diminumnya barusan menghilang. "Lagipula, sayang kalau tangan yang sudah terlatih melempar berbagai macam _pass_ ini terbuang sia-sia. Dokter spesialis bedah membutuhkan ketrampilan tangan yang sama."

Takami meminum kembali kopi pesanannya. Ia kemudian membuka kembali percakapan, "_By the way_, ada angin apa kamu menanyai hal-hal barusan? Tertarik menjadi dokter, _eh_? Atau bingung mau ambil jurusan apa?"

"_Well_ … " gumam Hiruma sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya, "yang terakhir ada benarnya juga."

Suara yang terdengar seperti mencoba menahan tawa timbul dari pihak Takami.

"Muka sepertimu lebih cocok jadi pembunuh bayaran," ujar Takami di sela-sela upayanya menahan tawa. Hiruma hanya melirik Takami dengan sinis.

"Atau … bagaimana dengan ahli forensik? Kupikir cocok juga. Mungkin nanti potongan-potongan mayat yang kamu periksa malah mengakui identitasnya sendiri karena takut," canda Takami.

"_Keh_. Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku mau jadi dokter?" Hiruma mereguk cairan hitam kental di cangkirnya lagi.

"Otakmu cocok untuk jadi dokter. Otak jenius itu jangan disia-siakan," ujar Takami, "aku baru pertama kali melihatmu bertingkah selayaknya anak SMA tingkat akhir pada umumnya."

"Bingung memilih jurusan, maksudmu? _Keh_, _american football_ membuatku tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal _begituan_, tahu."

"Hiruma, masa depan itu penting. Bersyukurlah kamu masih punya waktu untuk memikirkan jurusan yang akan kamu ambil nanti."

"Lupakan saja ah." Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dinding kaca di sebelahnya. Gelapnya malam di luar membuat dinding kaca tersebut sukses merefleksikan wujud Hiruma.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sejenak. Takami terlihat sedang meminum kopi miliknya, sedangkan Hiruma menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding kaca dan memerhatikan kehidupan malam di Kota Deimon yang mulai aktif.

"Hei … " panggil Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding kaca, "pernah memikirkan apa jadinya Ojō di tangan Shin?"

Alis kanan Takami terangkat. "Maksud?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku … bagaimana nasib Ojō tanpa dirimu—dan tanpa Otawara. Pernah merasa cemas?"

"Tidak." Suara Takami terdengar tegas. "Aku yakin Shin dan Sakuraba mampu mengurus Ojō. Shin, sebagai kapten baru Ojō, punya ketenangan yang dibutuhkan setiap kapten selama bertanding—seperti yang kamu lakukan selama di Deimon."

"_Hmm_." Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Hiruma. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada yang bilang kalau aku orang yang tenang."

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku, Hiruma. Ketenangan yang kamu punya adalah ketenangan dalam memikirkan setiap _step_ yang akan diambil dan memikirkan strategi dengan peluang terbesar untuk menang."

"Lagi suka ceramah, ya, Eks-Kapten Ojō?" Hiruma terkekeh sendiri.

"Yah, memangnya kamu mengkhawatirkan Sena dan semua adik kelasmu nanti? Tidak, _'kan_?" balas Takami tanpa mengacuhkan ejekan Hiruma barusan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Hiruma terkekeh lagi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku percaya mereka akan mengalahkan Ojō dan kembali menang di Christmas Bowl, seperti waktu itu."

"Baru menang sekali saja, sombongnya selangit." Takami menatap Hiruma, meski lawan bicaranya tidak melirik sedikit pun. "Tapi, mengalahkan Teikoku memang pantas dibanggakan … terlebih, impianmu, Kurita, dan Musashi berhasil diwujudkan."

Takami ganti memandang genangan kopi di cangkirnya. Ia kembali berkata—setengah bergumam, "Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan anggota Ojō yang lain berkoar-koar akan mengalahkan Deimon dan maju ke Christmas Bowl."

Mantan pemain Ojō White Knights bernomor punggung tiga tersebut memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum—seolah menikmati kilasan memori perjuangannya bersama Ojō untuk mencapai Christmas Bowl.

Otak Takami menampilkan _flash back_ selama enam tahun terakhir.

Bagaimana ia berjuang selama enam tahun untuk menunggu sang _receiver_ Haruto Sakuraba menjadi kuat. Bagaimana ia berjuang mengatasi cacat yang menghambatnya untuk berlari selayaknya _quarterback_ _modern_. Bagaimana ia berlatih melempar _pass_ siang dan malam. Bagaimana setiap hari ia menekuni berbagai data tim lawan semalaman. Bagaimana ia bangkit lagi dan lagi setiap kali terjatuh. Bagaimana ia menaruh mimpinya bersama Ojō untuk mencapai satu puncak—Christmas Bowl.

Dan, di Football Field Enoshima, mimpi yang dibangun, dijaga, dan diperjuangkannya mati-matian … _hancur_. Mimpinya dihancurkan Deimon Devil Bats—Deimon maju ke final dan ke Christmas Bowl … sedangkan Ojō terhenti di babak semi-final Turnamen Kantō.

Sedangkan mimpi seorang Ichiro Takami terhenti. Kandas. _Dihancurkan_.

—_dan ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa kembali dan mengubah masa lalu_.

"Takami."

Ichiro Takami membuka matanya kembali. Suara Hiruma barusan telah menghancurkan semua memori yang masih diputarnya sampai lima detik yang lalu. Iris hitamnya yang untuk sesaat tadi masih terlihat melankolis kini menyadari bahwa pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak lagi memandang jalanan Deimon.

"Apa?" sahut Takami, mencoba terlihat datar dan netral.

"Kamu sudah menjadi kapten yang hebat—menerima hancurnya mimpi yang sudah diperjuangkan mati-matian selama enam tahun itu _'kan_ susah."

"Apa maksudmu? Mukaku seekspresif itukah sampai kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Terkadang mukamu lebih ekspresif dari anak balita yang masih merengek pada ibunya." Hiruma mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang sempat terabaikan dan meminum isinya. Takami mengikuti Hiruma dan meminum kopinya sendiri.

Hiruma memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitam yang dipakainya. "Seperti katamu dulu, Ojō dan Deimon harus bertanding lagi. Jangan lupa masuk liga universitas waktu kuliah nanti."

"Bicaramu seolah-olah mengatakan kalau aku bisa memisahkan _american football _dari hidupku." Ujung bibir Takami terangkat. "_American football is my passion, the same as you._ Tim _american football _Universitas Shuuei pasti akan menerima formulir pendaftaran masuk klub mereka dariku nanti."

"Dan dari Yukimitsu," tambah Hiruma, "Botak sialan itu akan masuk Universitas Shuuei juga."

"Dari lawan jadi kawan—sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencari _receiver_ lagi."

"Kemampuan olahraganya memang rendah, tapi aku jamin dia akan patuh terhadap rutenya. _Personal coach _dia dan Tetsuma sebelum Christmas Bowl tidak akan dilupakan semudah itu. Persentase kesuksesannya besar, _kok_."

"_I know,_ Hiruma, _I know_. Waktu bertanding lawan Ojō dulu, kamu mengatakan hal yang sama." Takami diam sejenak, "Sepertinya kamu bangga sekali pada anggota timmu."

Kali ini Hiruma tertawa lepas. "_Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak bisa kubanggakan_, Kacamata sialan. Perkembangan mereka sangat pesat, padahal dulunya mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah dengan _passion_ tidak jelas."

"Tunggu sampai Ojō generasi baru mengalahkan mereka nanti," tantang Takami.

"Berhentilah bermimpi, nanti mimpimu hancur lagi," balas Hiruma.

"Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk berhenti bermimpi, Eks-Kapten Deimon." Takami membenarkan letak kacamatanya—ia tahu Hiruma hanya bercanda.

Hiruma tidak membalas perkataan Takami. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan kopinya yang sudah cukup dingin. Setelah cangkir kopinya kosong, Hiruma baru membuka mulut. "Asal jangan jadi pemimpi saja. Seorang dokter spesialis bedah tidak boleh terlalu bermimpi untuk bisa menyembuhkan pasiennya."

Giliran Takami yang menghabiskan kopinya. Takami pernah dengar seseorang berkata bahwa harapan dan keinginan adalah kelemahan yang mestinya tidak boleh dimiliki seorang komandan di lapangan perang yang dituntut untuk selalu tenang. Ia tahu, Hiruma, ia tahu.

"Tapi kamu juga sudah mengakui _'kan_, kalau memiliki mimpi itu penting. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa mimpi sama dengan hidup tanpa motivasi—hidup tanpa warna." Takami bertopang dagu. Sesaat, ia merasa konyol karena sudah mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi. Takami melirik Hiruma sambil bertingkah pura-pura tidak peduli. Untunglah Hiruma tidak menertawakannya seperti biasa—ia hanya tersenyum.

Hiruma melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu sejak ia dan Takami mulai berbincang di kafe ini.

"_Time to go home, eh_?" tanya Takami tiba-tiba. "Aku juga mau pulang."

"Iya." Hiruma langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku duluan, ya."

Hiruma lalu pergi keluar kafe—setelah menerima anggukan Takami—tanpa bicara lagi.

Ketika Takami hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya, retina matanya menangkap proyeksi lembaran uang seribu yen. Dan benar, Mantan Kapten Deimon itu memang telah meninggalkan tiga lembar uang seribu yen.

'Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, Takami menerima _SMS _dari Hiruma.

**Aku traktir.**

"_Well, thank you_, Yōichi Hiruma," gumam Takami sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**[***Masa depan adalah untuk mereka yang yakin akan keindahan mimpi mereka.—Eleanor Roosevelt***]**

* * *

**Di jalan.**

Yōichi Hiruma berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah kehidupan malam kota Deimon. Ia sedang memikirkan percakapannya dengan Takami.

"Kedokteran—_keh_, _as if_ aku mau masuk Universitas Shuuei yang penuh maniak belajar," gumam Hiruma pelan (ia tidak mau disangka gila, tentunya).

Tapi, mau ditentang sehebat apapun, ucapan Takami tetap melekat di otak Hiruma.

Kepala Hiruma bergerak—menengadah ke arah langit.

Entah tertular Takami atau apa, otak jenius Hiruma mendadak ikut memutar memorinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Hiruma kembali berjalan—tapi otaknya tidak berhenti menampilkan memori pemiliknya.

Lubang di dinding Markas Militer Amerika—judi dan pertandingan _american football_—pertemuannya dengan Kurita—tendangan Musashi—klub _american football_—kaki emas Sena—turnamen musim semi—pendaftaran masuk klub—tes masuk di Tokyo Tower—_Death March_—turnamen musim gugur—turnamen Kantō—Christmas Bowl—World Cup Youth …

—dan _kecintaan_ seorang Yōichi Hiruma terhadap _american football …._

Hiruma mungkin tidak akan mau mengakuinya, tapi Hiruma tahu—ia _sangat_ tahu—bahwa ia tidak mungkin menggapai mimpinya untuk ke Christmas Bowl _kalau_ teman-temannya tidak ada.

Di dalam hatinya, Hiruma berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya karena teman-temannya selalu ada di sampingnya.

Hiruma berterima kasih atas kehadiran seorang Mamori Anezaki, Sang Manajer, yang—meski sering berdebat dengannya—selalu ada di _bench_ untuk membantu Hiruma memikirkan strategi dan 'mengirim' data.

Hiruma berterima kasih atas kehadiran seorang Suzuna Taki, Sang Kapten _Cheerleader_. Meski Suzuna memanggil Hiruma dengan panggilan 'Kak Yō' (yang menurut Sena dan Monta berarti cari mati), Hiruma tahu bahwa Suzuna selalu mendukung Deimon Devil Bats dengan tulus dan penuh semangat.

Hiruma berterima kasih atas kehadiran Ryokan Kurita, Gen Takekura alias Musashi, Sena Kobayakawa, Raimon Taro, Manabu Yukimitsu, Kazuki Jumonji, Kōji Kuroki, Shōzo Togano, Daikichi Komusubi, Natsuhiko Taki, Doburoku Sakaki, Cerberus, dan Butaberus. Hiruma bahkan berterima kasih akan adanya Tetsuo Ishimaru, Yōhei Satake, Kenta Yamaoka, dan Futoshi Omosadake.

Mimpi yang terlihat begitu mustahil ketika Hiruma masih kelas sepuluh, kini sudah menjadi kenyataan. Ia dan Deimon Devil Bats sudah berhasil menurunkan Teikoku Alexanders dari tahtanya.

... Lalu—apa?

Semua mimpinya sudah tercapai; apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma sekarang?

Menjalani kuliah dengan santai dan menikmati hidup?

_**Keh, jangan harap—**_

"Forensik … kedokteran … " gumam Hiruma yang masih berjalan. Mendadak, Hiruma tertawa sendiri, "_so_—_next target will be _Saikyō University, _I guess_?"

—'_**Cause, there is always a dream to be pursued.**_

* * *

"_Kejarlah Impianmu"_

_Begitu terlahir, kita semua terempas,  
ke dalam dunia yang senantiasa berubah.  
Kita menjalani kehidupan, kita belajar mencintai,  
dan dianugerahi impian._

_Namun, seiring kita bertumbuh, kita belajar melihat,  
dan hidup dalam kenyataan.  
Dengan bakat yang tersia-sia, impian yang terlupakan,  
tampaknya, dunia adalah tempat yang mengerikan._

_Karena orang tidak belajar untuk terbang.  
Mereka kehilangan imipian mereka, dan membiarkan impian itu mati.  
Hal-hal yang mereka sukai, apa yang mereka lakukan dengan baik  
hilang, terlupakan, dibiarkan terlantar._

_Dari sini, kita semua dapat belajar menyimpan  
harta karun kita lebih dekat, bukan menguburnya.  
Cinta terdahsyat kita, dan keinginan besar  
ada di dalam jiwa kita, di dalam gejolak batin kita._

_Jika kau mencintai musik, belajarlah memainkannya.  
Atau jika kau suka seni, menggambarlah setiap hari.  
Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan dalam impianmu,  
sekali kautemukan, jagalah dia agar selalu bersamamu._

_Kau akan menemui kegagalan dan berhenti melangkah untuk menangis,  
tetapi kau dapat berhasil jika kau berusaha.  
Karena dunia akan tampak jauh lebih cerah,  
jika kau mempertahankan mimpimu._

_(karya: Katie Hays—diambil dari Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul IV: Kencan Pertamaku)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
**__**—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_Yo yo yooo! Yovi's in the house yo_! XD

_Oke_, ini pertama kalinya bikin _fic_ tanpa humor sama sekali—dan pake bahasa formal pula.

DEMI APA TERNYATA SUSAH _BANGET_.

Jadi _inget_ kata Neti, dasarnya kita memang _nyeleneh_ jadi ya susah XD

Semoga bisa menginspirasi _kaya'_ buku Chicken Soup, _btw_ :"D #ngarep

_Review please_? :")

_Last quote_; **punya mimpi berarti siap untuk meghadapi konsekuensinya: kita harus berani dan berjuang untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu**.

* * *

.

.

.

Hiruma yang masih asyik berjalan diinterupsi oleh getaran yang bersumber dari _smartphone_ miliknya di saku jaket. Heran dengan _smartphone_-nya yang bergetar terus menerus, Hiruma merogoh sakunya.

Ternyata, ada banyak _SMS_ masuk. Mungkin semua _SMS_ itu _pending_ akibat sinyal anjlok setelah Hiruma mengirim _SMS _pada Takami.

Hiruma membuka _SMS_ yang masuk satu persatu dan membaca isinya dengan cepat.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, ia sudah menghela napas. Para anggota tim Deimon—termasuk Sang Manajer dan Sang Kapten _Cheerlader_—masing-masing mengiriminya satu _SMS _(bahkan Tiga Bersaudara HaHa, Natsuhiko Taki, dan Komusubi juga ikut mengirim _SMS _pada Hiruma. Serius, ada apa _sih_?).

Semua _SMS_ masuk itu intinya sama: besok ada pesta perpisahan untuk anggota klub kelas dua belas. Jangan lupa datang.

Wah, wah ... anggota tim Deimon tentu tidak tahu kalau Hiruma sudah mengatur _reminder_ pada _smartphone_-nya.

**DON'T FORGET: Farewell party. Devil Bats' club. 7 p.m.**

Hiruma tersenyum.

"Dasar bocah-bocah. Apa coba jadinya mereka kalau kutinggal nanti. Kekeke."

.

.

.


End file.
